


Meeting the spouses

by Trashy_clown



Series: Richies married! (Cozier) [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Christmas Party, Drinking, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, Los Angeles, M/M, Rich Richie Tozier, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_clown/pseuds/Trashy_clown
Summary: The losers club get back together for a Holiday  party after they defeated IT.Or, the losers meet each others spouses (not Eddie mike and Beverlys) and Richie is rich (the losers are surprised)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Steve Covall & Eddie Kaspbrak, Steve Covall & Richie Tozier, Steve Covall/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Series: Richies married! (Cozier) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999414
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Telling Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Also ben and Beverly are engaged.
> 
> Also this is Richies house 
> 
> https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/11940-Chaparal-St-Los-Angeles-CA-90049/20536426_zpid/
> 
> I had written like 10 more paragraphs but I accidentally deleted them :,( so I’ll write them again soon on the next chapter

Richie was nervous, well he wasn’t nervous he was...well nervous. He had already invited the losers over for a holiday party but he hadn’t told Steve yet. He didn’t think he wouldn’t let them come, it’s just he wasn’t sure if he would be mad or not that he hadn’t given him enough time to prepare. 

And by prepare he meant clean the kitchen and Guest rooms until they look new because Steve insisted that guests don’t wan-a see there week old dishes and clean laundry stuffed in to the guest rooms. 

So Richie decided that when Steve was out picking up dinner that he would put away all the laundry and clean the dishes. He was half way through folding the clothes in the living room steve came home.

”I’m home, and I got our Olive Garden!” Steve called kicking the door closed, “alright hunn thanks” Richie called 

“why do I hear you in the living room with no television on?” 

“um I’m” he paused “just come look!”

steve set down the food on the kitchen table and headed through the kitchen to the living room. Grover following his feet and yipping at him as he went.

”laundry?” He laughed 

“tada!” Richie shouted a goofy smile on his face. Grover barked.

”what’s this about?” Steve turned around peeing back into the kitchen. “You did the dishes too?!” His eyebrows seemed to have disappeared.

”yeah. Surprise!” He said with jazz hands

”what’s going on Rich, did you get another dog ?!” He said sounding a little hopeful behind his stern expression. “No babe I didn’t get another dog” he rolled his eyes

”then why did you... clean” he said the word like little kid saying a bad word.

”well, I need to talk to you about something, come sit down” he patted his hand on the couch next to him.

”your being weird rich” not that he isn’t weird all the time. 

“so I, invited all my friends and there spouses to stay at our house until the new year and there coming tomorrow.” He said quickly pinching his eyes shut as he spoke.

”TOMORROW?!” “Richie we don’t have enough food for...how many people?”

“nine” he whispered.

NINE?! Richie why? We don’t even have the house ready for nine people!”

“we have four guests bedrooms”

“yeah only four! two people won’t have a bed rich!and if everyone is married than four people won’t have a bed!”

”not everyone’s married Ve Ben and Bev are engaged, Bill has a wife and Stan too, but mike is single and Eds just got divorced.”

“I don’t even know thees people babe, you know how I am with strangers I get bossy and if there your friends I don’t wana give them the wrong impression especially if there staying with us for two fucking weeks.”

”I think it’s sexy when your bossy” Richie said leaning in and kissing Steve’s neck.Steve pushed him away.

”get your horny ass off me,we can’t be sexy if we have to clean the whole fucking house for nine people, who are comingTomorrow Richie!” 

“your so hot when you yell at me”Steve pushed him lightly. “Shut up” 

steve got up and grabbed a pile of folded pants, “let’s go put this shit away” 

Richie groaned standing up and grabbing some laundry. “I hate cleaning”

”Maby if you stop wining and clean up, then we can be sexy” Richie smiled

* * *

Steve was woken up by the door bell the next morning. He got up like usual carefully getting out of bed as to not wake a snoring Richie, flattening his short hair and pulling on his robe to cover the fact that he was naked.he padded down the stairs shushing Grover as he went. 

He peered through frosted glass on the front door and saw a tall dark man with a duffel bag and a bucket hat standing there seemingly whistling as he looked around the yard in aw. 

steve opens the door peering out.”can I help you?” the man looked caught off guard. “Oh you must be Steve?” The man asked, “um, yes are you looking for someone?”

”oh Richie didn’t tell you?” Realization hit Steve like a bus. 

shit this must be one of Richies friends! 

“oh no he told me. I’m so sorry Um what’s your name?”

”oh I’m Mike”

“oh alright then Mike. Um, come in I’ll get Richie” 

Mike came in setting his things on the floor by the shoe rack and looking around the entry way. “Oh hey there little guy” mike said as he held out his hand to the Pomeranian yipping at his feet. “what’s your name little gu-“

”mike!” Richie shouted jogging up to him from the stairs in his satin looking bright orange robe. “Richie! Hi I’m so sorry I’m early I forgot about time difference between Cali and Florida” 

“naw it’s ok man you can have breakfast with us we just got up” 

“do you want Coffey?” Steve called from the kitchen. Richie nudged mike “he’s asking you” 

“oh. Um no thank you!” Mike called back

”oh my god this is my little boy Grover.” Richie said as he picked up the little dog “say hi to your uncle Mikey” Grover barked. “Grover?”

”that was his name when we adopted him” Richie explained as he set him down letting him run to the kitchen. “How old is he?” 

“oh he’s I think almost two years old now” 

“wow” 

“um here your the first one here so you get the up stairs room” Richie said grabbing mikes bag and hat “I can carry that rich” 

“no it’s fine, just take your shoes off we don’t want them on the carpet upstairs.

”when did you become so adamant on cleanliness” mike laughed

“Oh don’t worry I’m not, I’m still a dirty boy” he winked “it’s cause one time I had been picking up shit in the yard and I came back in to change cause the sprinklers came on and I had dog shit on my shoe, I had tracked it all the way to our room and it was a pain in the ass to get out of the carpet up there” 

mike laughed slipping off is shoes and following Richie up the stairs. “Your house is really big” 

“that’s not the only thing” he smirked “beep beep Richie” 

“here’s your room good sir” Richie said in his butler voice bowing and handing mike his bag as he opened the door. 

“wow” mike sighed “this rooms bigger Than my living room in my apartment” he said a bit embarrassed that it slipped out. 

“hehe”Richie laughed awkwardly “come join us for breakfast in the kitchen when your done settiling in” Richie turned around closing the door and heading down the stairs.

* * *

“I made eggs but your gonna have to go to the store today to get more.” 

“ugh I hate grocery shopping, why can’t you go” 

“Cause I went yesterday” 

“fine. Did you feed Grover yet?”

”no can you? I’m still waiting for the toast to pop”“yeah I’ll feed him” “speaking of the toaster can you pick up a new one when your at the store?” “Yeah I’ll get one”

There toaster had broken recently after Richie tried to toast a grilled cheese bagel and the cheese melted and caught on fire. 

“um sorry I took so long I got lost on the way down the stairs I didn’t realize the other exit lead to the living room”

”damnit rich. I’m sorry here Um are you the one who’s vegetarian?”

”I was when I was in high school but no not anymore, thanks for checking tho”mike said as he stood there awkwardly.

”oh ok um here’s some eggs and toast, you can sit here.” Steve said setting down the plate on the kitchen island and pulling out a stool for him.

”thank you, I’m so sorry if I woke you up this morning, I haven’t traveled to the west coast before and I forgot about the time difference” 

“oh no it’s fine, where are you from?”

”oh I’m living in Florida now” 

“Is it nice there?”

”yeah it rains a lot though”

”how’s it like living with grandmas,man” Richie chimes in as he came back from feeding Grover. 

“our neighbors are literally 80 years old hun”

”ughh I know”

”I actually don’t live with old people Richie.” 

“Oh yeah who do you live with then?”

“My cat” mike said smiling “wait really?! You got a cat!”

”yeah! Her names sally she is a Siamese” 

“aww cool.”he turned to Steve “can we get a cat babe?” “No I don’t like cats, there grumpy and angry, no offense mike” 

“None taken, looks like you’re gona have a cat here for a while tho” 

“what? What are you talking about” 

Richie gasped “mike gets off a good one” he claps him on the back “go get some cloths on you hobo, and how is that even funny?” Steve asked.

”mike you explain while I get dressed” Richie said heading out of the kitchen. 

“um ok.. basically our friend Eddie is like the exact description of what you said a cat was, there’s not much to explain so yeah that’s it”

”oh, I don’t know if I’ll like this Eddie much then” 

“oh I dont know about that babe he’s very likable” Richie said as he sat back down at the table now wearing a bright blue button up shirt and black jeans.

“Wow your wearing the shirt I got for you, three weeks ago” Steve said with a playful sternness. 

“Aww yeah babe I am” Richie said through a mouth full of eggs. “We have a guest vee why don’t you sit down” 

steve sat down the plate he had been eating off of on the table and grabbed his coffee off the counter. “your right, sorry mike” 

“so when is everyone els coming?” Steve asked.

“um after lunch I think only Eddie is flying over so he might be later or earlier depending on that, everyone els is driving over.”

”alright, sense there not coming till later you” he poked Richie in the chest “can go to the store and get us that toaster” 

“ughh alright” Richie stood up and cleared his plate “you can come with me if you want mike” 

“um no thanks I think I’ll stay here” 

“all right then, I’m off” he kissed Steve at the door and Steve ruffled his hair in response waving goodbye as Richie hopped in the car.

* * *

”so this is our backyard it has a pool and further back we have tenis/basketball court” 

“your guys house is so cool but...how do you afford it if your Richies manager and he’s a semi famous comedian?”

”oh I used to be a lawyer before I met Richie and I already owned this house cause my dad had bought it for me I just didn’t live here cause I was alone and it’s a big house” 

“oh that makes sence” mike said as they headed back into the house “so how did you meet Richie?” 

“oh god, it’s a funny story actually. But maybe I’ll tell you later when Richie gets back he loves to tell that story” 

the doorbell rang as they entered the house “speak of the devil” Steve said smiling as he walked to the door. He opened it smiling “back so soon-oh hi, are you one of Richies friends?” He said to the man, he was about Steve’s height maybe a bit taller but not much.

“um yeah...your umm sorry I forgot your name,I’m Eddie” he said holding out his hand for Steve to shake “Steve, nice to meet you Eddie” he said shaking his hand. “Oh Um come in” he Held open the door for him. 

“Eddie!” Mike shouted striding from the kitchen to give him a hug. “Oh Hi mike, when did you get here?” “this morning, I forgot about the time difference and booked a flight for too early, ended up waking Steve here up” 

“um you can take your shoes off and I’ll show you too your room.” 

Eddie took off his shoes and followed Steve up the stairs “I like your house” “thank you” 

“what’s the dogs name?” “Grover, he’s a sweetheart though so don’t worry about biting” Steve said simply.

”I wasn’t worried” 

Steve hums “here’s your room, mike is right down the hall and mine and Richies room is right here across the hall” he points to the double doors across from the room Eddie will be staying in.

Eddie felt a wave of jealousy at that “speaking of Richie where is he?” 

“oh he’s at the store, um you can go put your suitcase down and I’ll walk you back downstairs, mike got lost on the way to the kitchen when rich left him on his own” Steve chuckled. 

“ok I’ll just” he opens the door and walked in setting his stuff on the bed and looking in the bathroom. It was a large room with good lighting and the furniture had a gold finish on the wood that made Eddie feel like he was under dressed.

eddie left the room following Steve back down the stairs.The front door swung open and Grover started barking at Richie who held two grocery bags.

”honey I’m home!!” Richie shouted “hi babe did you pick up something for lunch like I asked?” Richie gave steve a hug and a kiss on the lips handing him one of the bags.

Eddie felt that wave of jealousy again.  probably just missing Having a spouse.  He reasoned with himself

“Yeah I got it it’s still in the car though” he looked up and noticed Eddie “eds spageds!! When did you get here” 

He pulled him into a bone crushing hug smiling wide. “I like just got here” 

“really? Wow you missed me by a minute” 

Eddie smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Shit I didn’t get you anything for lunch man” 

“it’s fine I already ate before I got an Uber to come here” “oh ok”

”what the fuck is this Richard” Steve said. He walked in holding a large box.

”oh! Isn’t it great it’s a toaster oven” “why would you get a toaster oven, I said toaster” 

“I got it so I can make grilled cheese bagels in a toaster and it won’t break” Richie said smiling “actually that’s not a half bad idea I’ll try that later” 

Richie turns to Eddie smiling “I love him” there it was again the pure jealousy. Eddie felt sick.

”hey Mikey! I got you in-n-out burger! You have to try it now that your in Cali ” they headed to the kitchen where mike and Steve were sipping on lemonade “is that spiked?” Richie asked with a raised eyebrow “no asshole, it’s twelve fucking fifteen” Steve said dully. “I’m not gonna get drunk in the middle of the day” 

“aww your no fun, your so cute when your drunk”Richie said pulling Steve close and kissing his jaw. “Your friends are watching” Steve whispered, Richie pulled away pouting “Like I said your no fun” 

“want a beer, mike? Eds?” 

Mike shook his head no. “No thanks, and don’t call me that” 

“suit yourself spaghetti” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“did Stevey give you guys a house tour yet?”

”yeah he gave me one but Eddie just got here” mike answered. “By the way you’ve gota let me play tennis out there while im here, I play sometimes back in Florida but your guy’s court is much nicer” 

“you have a tennis court?!” Eddie asked 

“yeah?” Steve said handing Eddie a glass of lemonade. “I’d like a tour of the house” 

“well come on then Eds, follow sir Steven and sir Richard through our humble abode.” Eddie smiled following them through the house.

”I’ll just stay here!” Mike called after them as they headed into the backyard.

When they came back in from they heard a mike speaking to what sounded like four people. 

* * *

“hey Mikey what hobos did you let in the house” 

“just this hobo! And you better give her a hug” Beverly said pulling him in tight. “Benny!” He leans in giving him a hug “I love your house it looks like a nice build” “eh probably? I don’t know much about houses” 

“hi I’m Steve” he said holding his hand out to Beverly “hi I’m Beverly or Bev, it’s so nice to meet you, you have a wonderful home”

“aghh don’t be so formal Beverly! Rough him up, he married to ME for gods sake” 

“why do you say that as a bad thing” “I’m not babe”

Beverly laughed “hi you must Be Ben the ‘Hot one’ as Richie says” Ben blushed, “yes! Great job babe you’ve embarrassed him!” Richie cheered as he walked back over from greeting Patty and Stanley.

”take off your shoes lady’s and gentlemen and I’ll show you to your rooms. Where you’ll take off more than just your shoes” he winked 

“beep beep Richie” Beverly and Stanley said fondly. 

“only joking, no Funny business in our guest beds if you do just tell me so I can wash the sheets” 

“Beep BeeP Richie!” Everyone but Steve and Patty shouted. 

“ok ok follow me” 

Richie lead the couple’s up stairs to there rooms as Mike Steve and Eddie headed to the kitchen. 

“Want any wine? We have a wine room” 

“I’ll have some” Eddie said following Steve to the room. He picked a simple red wine 9 years. 

“Want some mike?” Steve asked “um do you have any beer?” 

“Yeah of course” Steve said pulling a modelo out of the fridge 

“I’ve never had one of thees”

“Really?” 

“Yeah i don’t drink much”

“Did I hear someone say drink?” Richie said as they all arrived in the kitchen. 

“Yeah want some?” Steve asked holding up the wine bottle and pack of beers. “Hell yeah”

* * *


	2. Announcements and pools

The losers& co. Had been sitting around drinking and watching old episodes of if the price is right, well not really watching it was just background noise. 

“Any one want refills?” Richie said holding up the wine bottle. 

Courses of “no thanks” “sure”s and 

“Nah I’m good”’s came from around the room. 

“Audra do you want anything besides water?” Richie asked.

“Um no thank you Richie” she glanced at bill he nodded politely and smiled “actually guys we have something to tell you all” bill laced his fingers with audras. She smiled up at him.Beverly gasped smiling widely at everyone “wait really?!” 

“What’s going on?” Eddie and Ben asked almost in sink. Stan laughed “how can y’all not tell?” 

“Did stan just say y’all?” Richie asked astonished. 

“Guys! Audra do you wana say?” She nodded “I’m pregnant!” 

“What! No way” “eeek yay!”“Congratulations guys!!” “What! That’s awesome” “nice going billiam” “beep beep” “I knew it”

“How many months are you along?” Patty asked. “Only two but it’s going good so far” 

“Do you have names picked out?” Richie asked sitting back down. 

“Well no not yet, I mean names are so important it’s what they are gonna be called for the rest of there life” bill explained, Stan scoffs “not with Richie as their uncle” 

“Hey I’ll be a better uncle than you stanny”Beverly laughed “I hope the baby’s a girl so she won’t have a favorite uncle” 

“Clearly Eddie will be the baby’s favorite uncle because he’s gonna be their godfather” bill said looking expectingly at Eddie. “Wait really bill?” Eddie looked shocked.

“Yeah of course, your my best friend” Eddie got up pulling bill and Audra in to a hug “thank you so much” 

“Of course Eddie” Audra said pating his back “plus, Eddie I trust you to keep them safe” Eddie laughed “of course bill” 

“Can’t we all be The Godfather’s ?” 

“No you dumb ass that’s not how it works” Stan said exasperated. 

“Want some sparkling cider so you can feel fancy, and celebrate” Steve asked. “Yes thank you actually” 

* * *

The pizza had finally arrived and they had just finished eating the pizza man had forgot to bring paper plates, (Patty had said was better for the environment anyways) which meant they had to use glass ones and now Richie and Steve were stuck loading the dishwasher. Well they weren’t stuck but they had refused to let there guests clean there own plates now everyone els was hanging out in the backyard swimming and socializing. 

“OopsI dropped the sponge” Richie said and over dramatically bent over to pick it up “ oh don’t be a tease” Steve said rolling his eyes. 

“I’m not” Richie whispered in his ear “stop that tickles you bitch” 

“Call me a bitch again it turns me on” Richie joked playfully 

“Oh shut up no it doesn’t” Steve said setting down the salad bowl “and stop messing around your friends are on the Patio just outside that door” 

“Who cares come on babe, being all domesticy and husbandy makes me hot” rich said dramatically hoping up on the counter “I don’t think that’s a word hun” Steve said 

“Who cares. Come closer” Steve walking forward just a bit so Richies knees were on either side of his hips “pick me up?” Rich asked leaning forward and resting his head on Steve’s “no way your to heavy” 

“Kiss me? I haven’t kissed you since I got back from the store” 

“That’s not that long ago” 

“Um yeah it is” Steve smiled up at him kissing him sweetly. “Now get off the counter, we have dishes to do” 

“I know someone you could be doing” Richie said taping Steve on the cheek. “We’re not having sex while your friends are here, you got some loven last night and now ya have to wait till they leave, that’s what you get for inviting them without asking me” 

“I thought you said it was fine I invited them” 

“It- I it is fine just- ughh help me finish the dishes” “fine. don’t get you dick in a twist”Richie said hoping off the counter. 

“Um sorry for interrupting love birds but how do you turn on the fire pit?” Beverly asked peeking her head in through the open window. “Also don’t worry I’m the only one who heard that everyone els was to far away” 

Richies face turning a worrying scarlet shade “um- Just I’ll - um there should be a button on the under side of the pit.” 

“Thanks” she walked away almost at a skip.

“Fuck.. I’m gona go get changed for the pool” Richie said putting away the last plate. “Alright honey” 

* * *

“So how did you and Richie meet? I’m dying to know” mike said leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Ah yes my favorite story to tell” Richie said rubbing his hands together. Steve smiled.

“Ok it all starts with me, a 26 year old Richie goes to a bar he noticed it’s open mic night sooo, he heads in to the bar. Bla bla bla he tells some jokes, thees are gay jokes by the way so not everyone laughs but mostly because they think I’m not funny.” 

“I agree with them” Stan called flatly from the hot tub.

“Haha you should be the comedian stanny” Steve and Patty laugh 

“Ok back to the story.So basically everyone in the crowd thinks I suck and some even throw there food at me. So I get embarrassed and head off stage and get a drink. This guy, a very sexy man if I do say so myself.” He wisperd the last part smirking at Steve who smiled back tucking a non existent hair behind Richies ear. Eddie felt his gut painfully twist in jealousy, at there interaction. 

“He comes up to me and asks’ hey you’ve got potential’ and I say ‘for what man? To get thrown off a stage getting tomatoes chucked at me like some some something- I don’t know my history dude’ and to my surprise he laughed when I wasn’t even try to be funny” 

“That’s when you are the funniest rich” Beverly says setting down her beer.

“Why thank you marsh.So he sits down and says ‘I don’t want to work for my father I’ll feel like I never did anything in life so Maby? I could I don’t know’ and I cut him off with a ‘you could do me’ and a wink, he laughs and say ‘maby later, but I could be your manager until then and Maby get you somewhere better than a shitty bar ‘ and basically he becomes mya manager” Steve leans over rubbing Richies back “it’s not that funny of a story hunny” he kisses his cheek. 

“It wasn’t funny but I thought it was sweet” Beverly said patting Richies knee “yeah man you tried your best” bill said Eddie nodding along. 

“Alright alright, so stan, pat? How’d you meet?” Richie asks resting his chin on his hand. “We met at work simple as that” Richie and Beverly role their eyes at Stanley’s blandness. “I thought you were a comedian?” Patty says “I am miss, what about it?” He says mater of factly. “Well you just aren’t very funny” she deadpans,Richie makes a mock offended face pressing his hand to his chest, everyone laughs,and Stanley smiles proudly at Patty giving her a high five.

“Don’t worry babe your funny” Steve pats Richie on the back a beer in his other hand, laughing along with everyone else. “What’s with all this boring adult talk come swim!” Beverly shouts. From the side of the pool her legs are dangling in the water Ben is standing in front of her his hands on her knees. Richie hollers back at her jumping up and heading for the pool, he jumps in making a big enough splash to get Stan Patty and mike covered in cold water where they sit in the hot tub. “Hey Benny boy Bev, join bill and I for som good old fashion chicken” Richie climbs on to bens shoulders and Bev on to bills just like when they were kids.

“So what do you do for work?” Steve asks Eddie they were the only two by the fire pit now just sipping their beers. Eddie startled “oh, um well I was a risk analysis but... did Richie tell you about my situation?” Steve frowns shaking his head. “Well he offered to let me stay with you guys until I can get back on my feet, after my divorce my ex took the houses So I was staying at hotels looking for a new job. But if your not cool with me staying longer I can get a hotel nearby” 

Steve stayed silent he sipped his beer once “no it’s ok you can stay here we have the space. I’ll just need to have a talk with Richie about not talking to me about things” Eddie sighs great fully “thanks so much Steve”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was shorter but I do plan on releasing another one later this week.


End file.
